Where I Belong part 1
by Stari
Summary: A 3-part 'what if' set after the end of SB


Where I Belong (a 3-part fanfic)__

_At Ann's request... an Antonio-torture story.___

"Nooooo… Nick!!!" Gabi squealed, writhing furiously under a pair of teasing hands. "Stoppppp!!! Nicky, we're in public, you have to stop!" She ordered, jabbing him lightly with her elbow. He reluctantly stopped, replacing the motion with soft butterfly kisses across the back of her neck, which he had easy access to thanks to his position standing behind her, with his arms wrapped around her tiny waist in what resembled a bear hug. She stopped squirming and leaned back against him as they waited for a cab to stop for them. "What's the name of our hotel again?"

"Bermuda Island Resort…" Nick recited. "A tropical paradise perfect for vacations, meetings, and honeymoons."

"Sounds wonderful." Gabi sighed. "I can't believe we're in Bermuda!" The wind was blowing lightly across the sunlit promenade they had been walking along for the past few minutes.

"I know. I love you…" He whispered in her ear, nibbling on the soft skin. Gabi grinned and tilted her head up to kiss him.

"I love you, too." She beamed back as they parted, her finger playing with the gold band on her hand. "I can't believe this is really happening…"

"Believe it, baby, because it's true. You are now my lawfully wedded wife. Better get used to that new name because it's not gonna change anytime this millennium."

"Don't worry, I don't expect it to change either." She kissed him again, a light peck as she turned around in his arms to hug him. "Because I love you and I want nothing more than to be your wife for the rest of my life."

"It certainly took long enough to get you to admit that." He joked, but Gabi knew that it was true. He had been patient and generous with his love, undemanding and kind so long that Gabi was sure anyone else would have given up on her. For a long time she had thought that she would never find love again, didn't deserve to it, but Nick had proven her wrong and she was grateful. Looking into his clear blue-gray eyes, she felt overwhelming love and affection for this amazing man.

"But I admit it now, and that's all that counts, right?"

"Right. Now, come on- there's a cab." He pointed and they ran to it, hand in hand. This was their honeymoon and Gabi was going to make it the most spectacular week of her life.   


+++++++   


"Why am I here…" Antonio moaned to himself, staring out at the crowds of people before him. This vacation was the last thing he wanted right now. There were a thousand things that needed doing back at St. Joseph's but instead, he was forced to be here – sunshine, palm trees, bright, cheery people. It was not what he needed.

What you need, an annoying little voice chirped inside of him, is a pretty little dark haired woman by your side to share this beautiful scenery.

"Hey-" He said as someone bumped into him.

"Sorry, buddy." A friendly looking man wearing a bright, tropical shirt and a wide grin on his face said. "Wasn't looking where I was going, my fault, man."

"No problem." Antonio nodded and started to walk away, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'm Nick. You here on vacation?" He asked, making small talk. He seemed completely oblivious to Antonio's less than excited mood.

"Yeah." Antonio answered brusquely.

"Ah… that's nice." Nick backed away, realizing that he had chosen the wrong person to introduce himself to.

Immediately, Antonio felt guilty. Nick seemed like a nice guy, and he was being downright rude. "I'm Antonio Torres."

"Nice to meet you, Antonio Torres. I'm here on my honeymoon." His grin turned into a full-fledged smile.

"That's great, so where's the lucky lady?" Antonio asked.

"Getting our room key. We're staying at the Bermuda Island Resort." He pointed to a building across the street. "We've got a reservation for dinner in about half an hour, so she's just picking up the keys. Where are you staying?"

"At the…" He glanced down at the paper in his hands and looked back up, a half grin on his face. "Same place as you."

"Hey, maybe we can meet for breakfast then! You'll love my wife. She's amazing." Nick said with the look of a man very much in love. Antonio felt a tug in his heart as he remembered when he had felt that same feeling. Except he had never been quite so happy about it.

"Breakfast sounds good." There was something about Nick that made Antonio genuinely like him.

"Have you been here before? I was looking for somewhere that I could get surfing lessons. They gave us a guidebook, but it's pretty useless." Nick said, gazing out at the clear blue waters.

"If your… uh, wife… doesn't mind then I could teach you." Antonio offered. He hadn't been surfing in months, and teaching someone would be fun. Maybe this vacation was what he needed, Antonio thought to himself. Life in Sunset Beach was too stressing for him. For the first time since he had arrived in Bermuda he began to think that he might even have fun.

"Very nice of you, Tony. Can I call you Tony?" He asked, assuming the nickname Antonio had never had. He paused for a moment, then nodded.

For a few more minutes, they continued talking. They had a lot of things in common, which surprised Antonio. He grinned his trademark half grin, half smirk and chuckled at a surprisingly witty comment his acquaintance made.

Nick looked across to where someone was obviously vying for his attention. Antonio had his back to the person, and he didn't bother to turn around. "I gotta go, see you in the morning, okay?" They had made definite plans to meet for breakfast, since they were staying in the same hotel. "And thanks again, can't wait for the lessons!"

"No problem!" Antonio shouted after him, contemplating hitting the waves himself before dinner. He didn't have anything else to do, and he didn't want to be rusty when he taught Nick.   


+++++++   


"There he is, Gabi, I see him!" Nick pointed across the room the next morning, but Gabi only caught a glimpse of the dark haired man. She smiled, amused, at his excitement. He looked like a little boy that couldn't wait to show off the friend he had made on the playground.

"Well, why don't we go over and see him then! I want to meet this man you've been talking about all night." Gabi draped her arm over his and squeezed his hand.

Nick leaned over to kiss her briefly on the lips, whispering, "As I recall, there weren't too many words said most of last night. A lot of screams, but no words."

"I did not scream!" Gabi blushed intensely, memories of their wedding night flooding her mind.

"Yeah, you did." He said in a very self-assured voice, smirking at her playfully.

"Ohhh, God, you're insufferable!" Gabi shook her hand. "Come on, let's go meet this Tony you keep talking about."

"Nice tactic, diverting me. I'll just have to make you scream louder tonight. We're supposed to meet him right over there, by the entrance." He pointed and they made their way to the table.

"Who says we'll wait for tonight?" Gabi shot back saucily.

"Tony! C'mere!" Nick said, not bothering to respond, just shooting her a heated gaze.

Antonio, who had gotten more sleep in the past night than he had in the past week in Sunset Beach, turned around to greet them with a smile on his face that quickly faded when he saw his new acquaintance's wife…

… and at the same moment, Gabi's felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the man she had never quite forgotten standing there in front of her.__

_end part 1_


End file.
